Yu Yu answers
by FireRubyRPG9898
Summary: XD like it say's you ask they answer as best I can get them to! Rating may change!
1. Chapter 1

Animelove: Hello pleas call Me FireRuby I do not own YYH! Drags Yusuke and Hiei with net with the others walking behind.

Yusuke:Let us go you crazy!

FireRuby:*Smirks* Crazy why yes I am your all here to answer your fan's. Let's Hiei and Yusuke go.

Kurama:Don't argue.

FireRuby:Why thank you!

FireRuby: Ok first question!

From: Anon

Hi shorty I mean Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke.  
First Hiei I need to get some thing of my chest. Shorty short short shorty short shorty shorty! Ok that's out of the way how much longer do I have to live?  
To Yusuke how did it feel when the car kicked your ass?  
Hi Kurama hows your mom?  
Ok to the other that don't want to kill me think you can train me before they kill me?

FireRuby: Hiei your up. *Smirking.*

Hiei: *Reads and glares* Not long.

FireRuby:Ok Yusuke your up!

Yusuke:*Reads and glare's.* THE CAR DIDN'T KICK MY ASS!

FireRuby: **Bwahahahah!** Kurama!

Kurama:*Reads and smile's.* She's doing fine thank you for asking.

FireRuby:Ok others go!

Jin:Your a' goin' crazy' challingen' them!

Kurama:I'll help you train.

FireRuby:Ok that's it for now ask us any they'll tell you!


	2. Chapter 2

FireRuby:Hello and welcome to another ch of asking the characters. Say hi everyone.

Yusuke and Kuwabara: You crazy bitch!

Jin: Hi

Cuu: Yo~

Hiei: In your dreams your crazy bitch!

Others: Hi

FireRuby: What thank you I pride my self on it! I don't own YYH! Now on the show!

'From: Skyla15699

Hey there! I've got some questions for you! Hope you don't mind!

To Kuwabara: How did you start getting 'close' to Yusuke? And don't you dare say that you aren't because YES YOU ARE! Admit it, fool.

To Yusuke: Tell me the truth, do you think of Kuwabara as a friend? No lying.

To Hiei: Is Kuwabara the only one who calls you short? (By the way, who cares if you're short? Because you're cool.)

To Botan: Why is it that you are always so bouncy and cheerful? It's incredible...somehow.

To Jin: Why do you love the wind so much?

To Kurama: Don't you think that you and Touya are kind of alike in some ways? I think you two are like...far-away twins.

That's all for now. Hope you answer my questions!

P.S. If I somehow managed to offend you people, don't kill me. I'm too young to die!'

FireRuby: Oh those three do! Kuwabara!

Kuwabara: *Reads and is going green* NO I AM NOT!

FireRuby: He's just shy don't worry. Yusuke!

Yusuke: He's just a friend what is with you people and Yoei! *Yusuke glaring at FireRuby who smirked back.*

FireRuby:*Laughing* Hay I don't read that stuff _yet_. Hiei!

Hiei: Not going to hapin... *FireRuby shows photo's* No that bitch call's me short and the person last time if I ever find out who is going to die! Of coarse I'm cool!

FireRuby:*Snickers* Botan!

Botan: I can not tell my seacrets, and why thank you.

FireRuby: Jin my friend your turn.

Jin: Be cause it a be a makin' me feelin' free an' the like.

FireRuby: Jin nice. Ok Kurama!

Kurama: I never though about it...

FireRuby: *Gasps* Kurama didn't even think! The end of the world!

A few snickers.

FireRuby: Don't worry I'll keep them from killing you I a fend them most of the time anyway.

Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara: *glare*

FireRuby: Next set from.

From: Girl of Darkness10

Hello.

To Kuwabara: why are you an idiot? Even I call you Kuwabaka!

To Yusuke: DID the car kick your butt?

To Hiei: what would you do if someone told Yukina that you're her brother?

To Botan: why do you have pink eyes?

To Jin: do you ever have to repeat what you are saying?

To Kurama: do you enjoy your human life?

FireRuby: Oh hello! Kuwabara your up! *Rolls on the floor laughing.*

Kuwabara: *Reads scowls* No comment!

FireRuby:Oh really? Ok Yusuke your up!

Yusuke: *Reads and scowls* IT DIDN'T KICK MY ASS!

FireRuby: Right we be leave that. *Smirking* Hiei your up. *Shows photo's*

Hiei: *Scowling* I'd kill them.

FireRuby: Oh really Yukina Hiei's your- *Stopped by Hiei putting sword to neck.* BROTHER! *Knocks sword away smirking.*

Yukina: I know I was just waiting for Hiei to say something. *Smile's*

Kuwabara: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Even if your that shorty's sister I still love you!

FireRuby: *Snickers at Hiei's dumbfounded look.* Ok Botan!

Botan:I don't know I was born that way.

FireRuby: Ok Jin your up!

Jin: Some's of the time I a do.

FireRuby: Aww Jin your just to cute! *Glop's him giggling*

Jin: Aww Ruby would a you a be gettin' off of me? *Jin blushing.*

FireRuby: Ok! Kurama your next!

Kurama: Some of the time.

FireRuby: Ok one more set

'From Anon.

Hello still alive! Maybe I didn't say it enof? Shorty short shorty!

To Yusuke: It so did kick your ass!

To FireRuby: This is just so much fun!'

FireRuby: *Smirks* Hiei your up~

Hiei: *Reads and glared.* Your dead!

FireRuby: *Smirking* HAHAHAHA! Yusuke!

Yusuke: *Reads and glare's* IT DIDN'T KICK MY ASS!

FireRuby: Yes it did~ I know right!

Hiei and Yusuke: *Both trying to kill Ruby. Kurama and Jin holding them back.*

Jin: You'd a be a killed if you a goin' fightin' her!

FireRuby: Well till next time R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

FireRuby: Hello again I don't own YYH! Ok everyone say hello!

Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabaka I mean Kuwabara: *Glares* Not on your life your crazy bitch!

Jin: A how you a doin'?

Genkai: You brat's!

FireRuby: I'm not a brat! I'm a bitch.

Everyone: Hi. *Sweat drop's.*

Everyone else: get on with it!

FireRuby: Ok, Ok are first set.

'Remember this! Call me darkness!

If Yukina is still there , didn't you already know that Hiei is your brother?

to Hiei: if I called you beyond awesome, would you kill me?

To Kurama: do you like blades?

To Yusuke: thought so. A car can't kick your butt, you're too cool.

To jin: do you and Touya ever argue?'

FireRuby: Ok Darkness. Yukina there's one for you!

Yukina reads: Yes I knew Hiei is my brother.

FireRuby: *Snickers at Hiei.* Your next Shorty.

Hiei: *Reads* No I wouldn't kill you for that.

FireRuby: Aw come on people through in some dares Anon still ant dead! Kurama.

Kurama: *Reads.* I do.

FireRuby: You people are evil! Yusuke!

Yusuke: *Reads and smirks.* Told you!

FireRuby: Oh if it didn't kick your ass then why did you die?

Yusuke: ...

FireRuby: That's what I thought! Ok Jin your up!

Jin: *Reads.* We a all a gettin' in one or two o'those.

FireRuby: Yay! Ok next set!

'Skyla15699

Now those were some unexpected answers...anyways, on with the next batch!

Yusuke: Do you like this job as a spirit detective? If you don't, then who would get rid of all the stupid demons? (excluding Kurama and Hiei)

Kuwabara: Do you only love Yukina because of her looks? If that's true, you are a bastard.

Jin: Who is your best friend or comrade?

Hiei: Between Yusuke and Kurama, who do you think is stronger? (No need to include Kuwabara because he sucks)

Kurama: Why do you choose not to tell Ms. Shiori that you're a demon? I think she deserves to know. It probably won't matter because no matter what you are, she will love you.

That's all for now folks!'

FireRuby: Hi again Sky. *Wave's* Yusuke your up!

Yusuke: *Reads* Sometimes I do some times i don't, and you know what? They don't even pay me!

FireRuby: What they don't fucking pay you? You kind of need it.. *Stars at the toddler blankly then points* Cheep skate!

Yusuke: Maybe your not such a bitch after all.

FireRuby: I'm a bitch and proud of it your just getting used to it! Kuwabaka your up!

Kuwabara: It's Kuwabara! *Reads* Of coarse I love her! And not just because she's a looker!

FireRuby: Well you got a point keep it up and i might stop calling you Kuwabaka. Jin your up again.

Jin: That a be a hard a one that there. i would a have a two a say Cuu.

Cuu: Aww your mine two~ *Grinning drunkenly*

FireRuby: Ok one more set and it from Anon again!

'From Anon.

Hi again oi shorty still alive!

Hi Cuu mine hooking me up with some of the stuff you drank before fighting Yusuke?

Ok I have a dare for Yusuke. I dare you to kiss Hiei. XD'

FireRuby: *Snickers at the last bit* The first one's for Cuu oh and she called you shorty again.

Hiei: *Snatches and reads* I'll kill you!

FireRuby: *Snatches it back before he could burn it* Cuu!

Cuu: I wouldn't mind but you shore?

FireRuby: Who knows, Yusuke~

Yusuke: *Pale's as he walked forward*

FireRuby: Hurry up and read this!

Yusuke: *Reads and blushes* I'm not doing that!

FireRuby: At lest it's not Kuwabaka.

Yusuke: Hiei read this!

Hiei: *snatches and scowls* I'm not doing that!

FireRuby: You shore about that? *Knocks them into the other making them kiss. After a few minuets* Oh you two liked that didn't you?

Hiei and Yusuke: *Pull away and started gagging.*

FireRuby and others: *Roll on the floor laughing.*

Yusuke: I need water!

Hiei: I'm first!

FireRuby: Oh her you go oh but only one can drink unless you want to share. *Smirking*

Yusuke: Your evil!

Hiei: *Nodded* Bitch!

FireRuby: *Roll's on the floor laughing her ass of.* Ok I'm good see you next time on 'Yu Yu answers'!


	4. Chapter 4

FireRuby: Where back! I don't own YYH! Say hello everyone!

Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara: Never your crazy bitch!

Kurama: Good day.

Everyone else: Hi

FireRuby:Ok are first is from.

'Darkness.

*laughing at poor Hiei and Yusuke*

At least it wasn't Kuwabaka. Then you'd be poisoned.

Anyway!

Hiei, how fast can you run?

Kurama, have you ever landed a punch on someone?

Yusuke, does the car ever want a rematch?

Jin, do you ever have to wear human clothes?

Here's a dare: to any of ya, ANNOY HIEI!

by the way, can anyone teach me how to properly hand-to-hand fight?'

FireRuby: *Laugh's at first two line's* That's true.

Hiei and Yusuke: *Reads and go green* (Even though Yusuke is already in green XD)

FireRuby: Ok Hiei since you already have it.

Hiei: As fast as I need to be.

FireRuby: Good answer! Kurama your up!

Kurama: *Reads* I have.

FireRuby: Really?

Kurama: Yes why?

FireRuby: Never thought you could punch, anyway Yusuke your up!

Yusuke: *Reads and glares* How can a car want a rematch?

FireRuby: Not the car the driver he's the one that was driving the car that kicked your ass.

Yusuke: I'm going to kill you! *Chase's Ruby*

FireRuby: Neh neh! You can catch me~ * Runs laughing as he try's* Jin your up! *Jump's out of the way making Yusuke hit his face in the wall* You ok? *Answer when Yusuke tried ti catch her and they started again.

Jin: *Reads* I's a livin' in a human a world i's a am so that a be a yes.

FireRuby: Nice one next someone annoy Hiei or I will!

Jin: I'm a not a crazy enof a to a that!

Most of the room: *Nod's*

FireRuby: *Smirks* I'll do it! *Running by them and filling her lung's.* Shorty short short shorty! Shorty short shorty!

Hiei: *A tick mark throbbed on his head in announce* I'm going to kill you slowly... *Take's sword out and chase's after her with Yusuke*

FireRuby: *Smirking* Shorty short shorty! Oh would some one read then last bit? Shorty short! *Runs faster as Hiei try's to cut her open.*

Botan: by the way, can anyone teach me how to properly hand-to-hand fight?

Genkai: As long as your not to much of a brat!

FireRuby: *Knock's Yusuke and Hiei out cold and join's them.* Hi

Botan: Why didn't you just do that in the first place?

FireRuby: I needed a good work out. *strait face*

Everyone: *Face palms*

FireRuby: This is a short ch R&R if you want more craziness!

Everyone: Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok I can't keep going I'll start a RP in ask the Characters! I'm sorry it's the best I can do!


End file.
